Forbidden Writer Love
by GreatestStoriesNeverTold
Summary: Our story takes you behind the scenes of Gravity Falls, to see what happens when a crossover between it and Craig McCracken's "Wonder Over Yonder" is ordered by Disney in the near-futuristic 2015...
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

Our story takes place in the not-too-distant future, in the year 2015. _Gravity Falls_ and _Wander Over Yonder_ have become the most successful animated series in Disney Channel history_. Phineas and Ferb_, after its feature film released in 2014 and became the biggest box office bomb of all time, was cancelled, and its creators, Dan Povenmire and Swampy Marsh, spiraled into a deep depression soon after and made a suicide pact that ended with both of them taking each other's lives by chopping each other's heads off with axes. Their craniums ended up being cryogenically frozen and placed in the Disney Vault alongside Walt's. To capitalize on the success of the two cartoons, Disney ordered a crossover between the two of them, _and Gravity Falls_ creator Alex Hirsch, _Wonder Over Yonder_ creator Craig McCracken, and _Wonder Over Yonder_ co-producer Lauren Faust got to work on writing the script, collaboratively.

One day, the trio was hard at work on finalizing the storyline when the lunch bell rang, signaling that all Disney Television Animation Studios employees had to head down to the cafeteria. "You two go ahead, I'll catch up with ya," Alex said, "I've got a couple of stuff I still need to do." Craig and Lauren left the room and, after Alex was sure that they weren't in the hallway, he shut the door and locked it. He ran straight to Craig's portfolio, which he had left on his desk. Alex hastily flipped through it, knowing that the item he was looking for just had to be there. Alas, he found it – hidden in the folds of several papers was a photo of Craig performing oral sex on Lauren by licking her vagina. The picture only showed Craig from the back, but it gave a full view of Lauren's nude front, including her large breasts and the intense look on her face from the treatment she was getting downstairs.

He had only gotten a couple of glimpses of it before from Craig looking at it in the men's bathroom, who then hastily hid it afterward after he noticing Alex entering the lavatory as well. But now, Alex had total privacy and the freedom to look at the photo all he wanted, with no one knowing. He had been obsessed with seeing it in its full beauty for quite some time now, as he had always had a crush on Lauren ever since he met her in art school, and knowing that a picture of her naked was in close proximity drove him crazy, as he never had the chance to have sex with her before she ended up meeting Craig, who she married. It hadn't been until now that he was able to hatch his plan and finally succeed in obtaining it. But the thing was, what now?

Well, what would you do if you found a raunchy picture of your childhood sweetheart? Alex jumped on the counter and hastily removed his pants. He wasn't wearing underwear, nor had he been any day since production on the crossover began, as it felt hot to him to not be wearing such garments while near Lauren. With one hand, he held the photo, and with the other, he mightily clutched his hard, throbbing cock. He jerked it up and down, masturbating, and grunted and groaned with relief. Though initially he had his attention on the picture and that fueled his horniness, he closed his eyes and imagined himself performing sexual acts on Lauren. He imagined fucking her up the ass, sticking his dick in between her breasts, and passionately tongue-kissing her. He was about to reach his climax when he heard knocking on the door. His eyes quickly opened. "Oh shit," he muttered to himself.

"Hmm, did someone lock this door?," a female voice asked. Alex immediately recognized it – it was Lauren herself! So shocked, Alex fell off the counter and hastily struggled to pull his pants up. However, no sooner had he done so that Lauren had managed to take keys out of her pocket and unlock the door, entering as soon as Alex completed his task. "Oh… uh, hi, Alex," Lauren waved at him awkwardly. "Greetings, Lauren. What brings you up here?," he asked, trying to remain casual. "I left my purse up here… Why was the door locked?," she questioned, a bit suspicious. "It was locked? Oh, uh, geez, I had nothing to do with that. The thing must be busted or something," he lied. "I see…," Lauren replied, as she picked up her purse from her desk and put it around her shoulder. "Well, if you're quite done with your work, they're selling hamburgers shaped like Mickey's head downstairs if you'd care to join us." Lauren went to leave, but as she did so, she stepped on a piece of paper on the floor. "Oh, I'm sorry, is this yours?"

Alex froze. It was the photo – it must have flown out of his hands when he fell to the floor. "Here ya go," Lauren said, picking it up and handing it to him. As she did so, he saw its front and her face turned red immediately. "What the fuck?!," she yelled. Alex gulped. "Is this a photo of me and Craig?! Where the hell did you find this?!," she screamed. "Er, uh, y'see…," Alex started. "Is this what you were staring at? Is that why the door was locked? Were you jacking off to this?!" "Well, if you want an honest answer…" "Oh my God…," Lauren grunted as she took a seat and rubbed her hand through her hair. "Hey, I didn't think you looked that bad in it," Alex joked. Lauren shot him an angry glare. "Don't you dare tell Craig about this," she threatened. "I wouldn't dream of it," Alex replied.

"Damn… How did you even find out about this? What would motivate you to even look for it?," Lauren stated angrily. "I didn't look for it, it just fell from Craig's portfolio, honest!," Alex continued to fudge the truth. "Oh, don't feed me that bullshit. I know you've had a crush on me since art school," Lauren shot back. "Wa-wait, you knew about that?," Alex asked, surprised. "Of course. You don't think you staring at me all day long like a dumbass went unnoticed, did you?," she explained, matter-of-factly. "Hmm. Well, what did you think of me?" "Eh, I thought it was nice and kinda cute that another boy liked me… Hey, don't dwell too much on that, remember, there's a reason I married Craig and not you."

Alex took a seat next to Lauren. "Uh-huh… So tell me, how's this marriage with Craig going for you?," he asked. "Excuse me? You expect me to tell you stuff about my personal life? I'm still angry at you, remember?," she reminded him. "Hey, I'm just curious. Why didn't you change your surname to McCracken after you got hitched?" "I'm a femininist. I don't believe in changing part of my heritage for some other man." "Sure you are. That's why you say your womanly baby pony show is actually for grown men, right?" "Excuse me, I have no control over what kind of people watch my shows. Besides, what was I supposed to say, that the guys watching 'My Little Pony' are complete whackjobs? Hell no. Those are the folks who bring in the cash, dude."

The two laughed for a bit. "Yeah, it was a bit funny seeing them get all butthurt after the Hub cancelled the show. They all complained to Hasbro that the show still had viewers – them, in fact – but come on, when the series isn't even hot with its target demographic, why keep it on the air?," Alex said. "I know, right? And it was hilarious seeing them flock to that Powerpuff Girls reboot Cartoon Network started a couple of years ago and trying to tell the writers to make the show more girly. I was like, 'Guys, the Powerpuff Girls aren't meant to be girly, they're meant to be fucking badass. And besides, why do you want little girls to do little girly stuff instead of doing awesome stuff? That's totally sexist."

"Heh heh, yeah…," Alex chuckled. He and Lauren stared into each other's eyes for a moment. "Thank God 'Wonder Over Yonder' doesn't have a fanbase like that…," Lauren sighed, "It's totally perfect…" She and Alex drew closer and closer. "Yep… 'Gravity Falls' too… Granted, it has rule 34 as well, but at least the fanbase doesn't come up with series-specific terms… like… 'clopping'…" The two were close enough now that they were about to kiss, but at the last second, Lauren stood up and backed up. "No, no… I can't do this…," she resisted. "Why not? Couldn't you feel that? We were electric," Alex encouraged.

"I'm a fucking married woman, Alex. You're married, too. We can't do this," she explained. "Come on, what they don't know won't hurt them, right?," Alex coaxed. "The… truth is, I liked you back in art school too. But after you became friends with Mrs. Hirsch, I… I thought any possibility of us being together was over… And that's why I started going out with Craig," Lauren explained. "Really? That's why I started going out with my soon-to-be wife too… I saw you getting cozy with Craig… Come on, Lauren, let's be honest with ourselves, we're not really happy in our marriages. We were meant to be together. Let's just do this once… for us…"

"No… I… I can't…," Lauren sobbed, putting her face in her hands. Alex got up and comforted her. "Calm down, calm down… it's okay…," he said soothingly. Lauren picked her head up and looked at him longingly. "You're the perfect man, you know that?" "Yes… Yes, I do…" And with that, the two shared a kiss. It started out as a sort of "thank you" kiss, but then spiraled into something more. The light kiss then evolved into a harsher, more passionate one. Soon, the two were sexily making out. They grabbed each other and pulled themselves closer, simultaneously moving across the room and backing up against the wall. While still kissing, they placed their hands on sensual parts of the other – Alex began groping Lauren's tits and Lauren rubbed Alex's crotch.

They stopped kissing for a moment. "Maybe… For a bit… One quick fuck wouldn't hurt…," Lauren said inbetween breaths. She and Alex let go of each other and quickly undressed. Alex pulled down his pants first, unearthing his hard-on which had not yet subsided from his previous pleasuring session, and then ripped off his shirts. Lauren hastily pulled her shirt up and off of her, and then unfastened her bra, letting her round, firm breasts kiss the air. Alex caught a glance and couldn't keep his eyes off. "Like what you see, boy?," Lauren asked, seductively. She put her hands on the tops of her pants and slowly pulled them down in the way that you see in stripteases. Alex watched with his mouth opened wide until Lauren was done and fully nude, and he gazed upon her with great satisfaction – the woman he had longed for for many years was right in front of him in the buff, wanting to have sex with him as much as he did with her.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Fuck me. Fuck me HARD!," Lauren commanded. She grabbed Alex and tossed him on the floor, then fell on top of him. Alex inserted his dick into Lauren's pussy and the two engaged in the ultimate culmination of their love, with Lauren on top. She rode Alex's cock like a master, her tits flapping up and down as a result of the action, which left both of them sweating profusely but greatly pleasured. It goes without saying that, though Alex came quickly, it was the greatest sex the two of them had in their entire lives.

No sooner had they finished and put both of their clothes on had the bell signaling that lunch was over rung. Craig entered the room not too long after that, and asked why Alex hadn't come to lunch and why it took Lauren so long to retrieve her purse, as he had to finish her Mickey burger in her absence. The duo lied, saying that Alex had gotten distracted drawing some sketches for the crossover and when Lauren had come up to get her purse, she had gotten involved in it as well. Craig accepted the excuse, though one could wonder if he truly believed it or was a wee bit suspicious. Most importantly, though, he didn't ask if he could see the alleged sketches, so Alex and Lauren were in the clear for now. No doubt this hidden affair would cause some trouble in the future, but for now, Hirsch and Faust didn't care – they had discovered their love for each other and that was all that was important.

The end.


	2. Chapter 2: What Happened at Home

… Okay, so I lied.

Hours after Lauren Faust and Alex Hirsch's little affair, the working day was done. Lauren & Craig McCracken and Alex parted ways for the evening, and Lauren & Craig departed from the Walt Disney Television Animation studios in their car en route to their luxurious home in California. They arrived soon enough, and entered their place of residence. Once inside, Craig went upstairs to the couple's room with his portfolio. Closing the door behind him, he put the folder down on his bed and flipped through it.

"Huh… Wait a minute… Where is it…?," he muttered to himself. He looked frantically inside of it, but alas, his search was in vain – his erotic photo of himself performing oral on Lauren was gone! Where could it be? Did it fall out? No, of course not, if it had he would have noticed, and besides, with the way everything was masterfully organized inside, such an occurrence would have been impossible. Nevertheless, it was quite clear that it wasn't with him. Could someone have taken it? The portfolio hadn't left his side once during the day – except during launch. Did Lauren take it? Or maybe even... Alex?

Whatever what happened to it, one thing was sure – Craig couldn't use it to fap to. It seems to get his sexual fill, he would have to go straight to Lauren. Maybe later in the day, for now, it was dinner time. He went downstairs and called out, "So honey, what's for supper?" "Ehh…," was the response he was met with. Lauren was laying down on a couch in the living room, clearly not up to the task of preparing a meal. "What's the problem, honey?", he asked. "I'm just feeling really tired right now", she responded. "Oh. Want me to call a pizza place or something?," he offered. "No, I'm not hungry either to be honest. I think I'll just… turn in early…" And with that, she got up, walked up the stairs, and entered her room, subsequently shutting the door and collapsing on her bed. "Huh. Weird. I wonder what's up with her?," Craig pondered to himself.

Lauren wasn't really feeling tired or not hungry. If anything, just the opposite of that last one, since she never got around to finishing her Mickey burger if you recall. Nope, it was the guilt building up inside her. She had sex with Alex, and, embarrassingly enough to her right now, she had enjoyed it. What if Craig found out? What would become of their marriage? So much was at stake just because she got a little horny at work. She pounded herself on the forehead. Some feminist she was. Maybe if she and Alex never mentioned it again, they'd forget about it and a few months from now, it'd be like the whole thing never happened…

_BZZZZT!_

"Huh? Oh, my phone." Lauren reached into her pocket and pulled out her cell. She flipped it open and answered the call. "Faust residence, who is this?," she asked. "'Sup, Lauren", the voice on the other line greeted. She recognized the voice immediately – it was Alex! "Alex? What the hell are you doing calling me?," she asked, sternly. "Did I come at a bad time? You sound like you're on your period or something," he joked. "How do you think I feel? My husband's downstairs ordering pizza or some shit while I'm up here pretending to be sick but am actually speaking to a co-worker I cheated on him with during lunch," Lauren explained. "Damn. You're making today sound like a bad fanfic," Alex noted. "So what do you want?," she inquired.

"Eh, I was just wondering if I could see you again sometime tonight," he suggested. "What?! Are you high?!", she nearly yelled. "That's what I wondered about myself too. I mean, I love my wife, and sex with her is a blast and all, but fuck, Lauren, when I'm with you, it's not a whole 'nother experience entirely. I just can't get enough, if ya know what I mean," Alex revealed. "Yeah… I can't believe it either, but I feel exactly the same way… b-but we can't keep doing this, Hirsch. It's only a matter of time before we get into some deep trouble," Lauren resisted. "Come on, baby, it's just one night. After that, we'll be finished, honest," Alex insisted.

"Ugh… fine… My brain tells me no, but my vagina is sending a different message," Lauren finally agreed. "Great. It's a date, then. What time you and Craig usually go to sleep?," he inquired. "Eh, 'bout 11 o'clock, give or take," Lauren replied. "Excellent, I'll be at your place by midnight sharp. Wear something nice!," Alex concluded before he hung up. "Huh, wait –" Just then, Craig burst into the room. "Screw calling the pizza place, I microwaved some frozen pizza!," he shouted, and then pulled out some cheap store-bought pizza from behind his back, "Want some?"

Lauren quickly stashed the phone under her pillow and made a fake, low groan. "Ugh, no, still feeling sick. Cough, cough, et cetera," she responded. "Oh, come on, you haven't had a bite since breakfast. You have to nom down that cold. Here, it's your favorite, pepperoni," he offered. "Uh, I haven't told you yet, but I'm on the road to vegetarianism," she muttered. "Nonsense, just have a little munch." "No, Craig." "Come on, just a tiny—" "No…" "Maybe a puny—" "No…" "A miniscule nibble won't do any h—" "For fuck's sake, I don't want any of your goddamn pizza, just go the hell away and leave me in peace, dammit!," she screamed. Craig paused and, feeling hurt, took his pizza and got off the bed. "Fine then. I'll just go and leave you alone, Your Majesty," he said spitefully and left, slamming the door. "So much for that sex…," he thought.

"Oh God, what have I done…," Lauren groaned to herself, "I… don't even know… who I am anymore…"

"Zzzzzz…"

…

_THUNK!_

"The fuck…" Lauren's eyes slowly opened. It was night time. She must have fallen asleep after her argument with Craig. She turned over and found him, too, sound asleep in the bed. "Argument must not have been bad enough to make him sleep on the sofa," she muttered to herself. _THUNK!_ Lauren jumped out of bed and hurried over to the window. She opened it up and looked outside and, there on the lawn, stood Alex with a bunch of rocks in his hands. "Hey, Romeo, you can cut the shit out now," she ordered. "With pleasure, my arm was getting tired," he called back, "Say, did you follow my advice to dress sharp? Ya look a little…" He pointed to his hair. Lauren felt around her own hair and noticed how ragged and untidy it was. "Yeah, I guess I fell asleep… I'll get ready now."

Careful so as to not wake up Craig, Lauren took off her current clothes and went into her closet to look for more elegant attire. As she did so, Alex entered the room and saw her in just her bra and panties. When she turned around with her new outfit in hand, she jumped back in shock. "How the fuck did you get in here?," she whispered. "Keys under the carpet. It was pretty obvious. You better hope that's not where the keys to your house are in real life or the weirdos reading this story will know how to get inside here," Alex explained. "Well, don't make noise, Craig is here in case you didn't know," she warned. "Oh, yeah. He looks kinda peaceful all snoozing like that. Funny how he doesn't know about anything that's happening right now," Alex observed.

"Well, could you please step out of the room for a moment, I need to get dressed," Lauren ordered. "Well, to be honest, does it really matter? I saw you naked yesterday so witnessing you in skimpy clothing now ain't that bad," Alex said. "Nice try. Out," she replied. "Alright, if you insist," Alex obeyed and left the room. Lauren then proceeded to get dressed and then opened the door. Alex was standing right outside. "What do you think?," she asked. "Hot. You all done now?," Alex questioned. She giggled, "Nah, did you forget about my behemoth of a hairdo? I'll go fix it up in the bathroom downstairs. Let's just close this door here…" Lauren quietly closed the door and she and Alex went on their merry way. As soon they did, Craig, laying in his bed, opened his eyes.

He had heard everything they said.

In just a few minutes, Lauren and Alex were out of the house and getting into Alex's car. "So, where are we going?," she asked. "Oh, to a nice eatery. I think you'll like it," Alex revealed. "A restaurant? Opened at this late hour?," Lauren raised an eyebrow. "Oh, that's when all the best ones come out."

The car backed out of the driveway and went off.

Craig watched it go from a window in the living room.

He shed a tear.

"…"


End file.
